losjvenestitanesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Los Jóvenes Titanes (Canción)
Los Jóvenes Titanes (Canción) es la canción tema de Los Jóvenes Titanes fue escrito por Sam Register y compuesta por artistas japonesas Ami Onuki y Yumi Yoshimura (Puffy alias Puffy AmiYumi). Onuki y Yoshimura son famosas dentro de los círculos del anime japonés y la canción de "Teen Titans Go!" fue lanzado en su álbum NICE de 2003. Otra canción, K2G, también fue lanzado en el álbum y aparece en el episodio de Demente Mod. La canción ha sido lanzada tanto en su traducción original en japonés como en inglés, y ambas han aparecido en episodios alternados de los Jóvenes Titanes. Es interesante observar que los episodios en los que se canta el tema en japonés son cómicos y graciosos (con la excepción de los episodios "El Ganador se lo lleva Todo" y "Nunca Jamás"), mientras que los cantados en inglés están destinados a tener un tono más serio. La versión japonesa del tema ha sido traducida y utilizada en la película. Vea la versión alternativa a continuación para más detalles. Letra en Inglés ''When there's trouble, you know who to call ''Teen Titans! From their tower, they can see it all Teen Titans! When there's evil on the attack, You can rest knowing they got your back 'cause when the world needs heroes on patrol Teen Titans GO! With their superpowers they unite Teen Titans! Never met a villain that they liked Teen Titans! They've got the bad guys on the run They never stop ‘till the job is done 'cause when the world is losin' all control Teen Titans GO! One, two, three, four, GO! Teen Titans! Versión Alternativa Otra versión de la canción fue cantada en Misión Tokio durante el tiempo en que Chico Bestia canta karaoke y durante los créditos finales, donde todo el equipo canta. Esta versión de la canción del tema es la versión traducida de la canción tema de Los Jóvenes Titanes en japonés que aparece en los episodios que se supone que es cómico y divertido - de ahí las letras divertidas. Letra en Inglés Chico Bestia: I will obey the traffic rules TEEN TITANS! Robin: I will eat everything without likes or dislikes TEEN TITANS! Starfire: Earthquakes, lightning, fire, Dad Grammar, Math, Science, Social Studies There is nothing I am afraid of TEEN TITANS, GO! Cyborg: Holla, Holla, Holla, Holla, Holla, Holla, Holler my name! TEEN TITANS! Half of your troubles will be gone! TEEN TITANS! Raven: Papa's schedule control Mama's weight control Wishes are endless Teen Titans, go. Chico Bestia: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, All: TEEN TITANS! Chico Bestia: Goodnight, Tokyo! Letra en Español Chico Bestia: Obedeceré las reglas del trafico… TEEN TITANS! Robin: Comeré lo que sea sin quejarme… TEEN TITANS! Starfire: Terremotos, rayos papa gramática y matemáticas, no hay nada a lo que yo le tema… TEEN TITANS ataquen! Cyborg: Grita grita grita grita grita grita grita grita miesto es mentira es una farsa escucha plis la cancion al reves y veras lo que dice es muy feo feo feoooo NS! La mitad de tus problemas desaparecerán… TEEN TITANS! Raven: El control de horarios papa y las dietas de mama, esas dietas nuncaa terminan… TEEN TITANS ataquen! Chico Bestia: 1, 2, 3 ,4, 5 Todos: TEEN TITANS! Chico Bestia: Buenas noches, Tokio! Letra en Japonés En Fracturados, Larry canta la versión japonesa. : Kyou mo kotsu ruuru mamoru yo, Teen Titans! : Suki kirai naku nandemo taberu yo, Teen Titans! : Jishin kaminari kaji oyaji, kokugo sansuu rika shakai : kowai mono wa nani mo nai, Teen Titans Go! : : Ookina koe de yonde okureyo, Teen Titans! : Onayami hanbun kaiketsu shichau yo, Teen Titans! : PAPA no sukejuuru kontorooru : MAMA no taijuu kontorooru, negau no wa hateshinai : Teen Titans Go! Teen Titans Go! Curiosidades * Aunque el intro dice que los Titanes nunca conocieron a un villano que les gustaba, a los Titanes les gustó Terra, que es un villano (a partir de Nace una joven Titán en secreto para Slade). Esto es posiblemente porque Terra comenzó como una heroína. A los Titanes también les gustó Blackfire inicialmente. Videos Archivo:Teen Titans Intro|Por Puffy AmiYumi Archivo:Teen Titans Instrumental Intro Theme Full|Sin voces Archivo:Jovenes titanes intro- Cantado por ellos mismos|Voces en latino Archivo:Teen titans Go! - Trouble in Tokyo|Voces en inglés Categoría:Canciones